


Perfect Fit

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You and your best friend Bucky get stuck at a wedding dress store waiting for Nat. When you can’t keep your eyes off a dress, Bucky suggests you try it on.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Perfect Fit

“What are we doing here again?” Bucky whined as he slumped further down on the couch. 

“We are being supportive friends,” you reminded him as you inspected the wall of dresses. 

“But I thought Nat’s whole thing was that she wanted to go to that place in New York and be on TV.” 

“It is. She has an appointment next month.” 

“So, what is the point of today?” 

“Because Nat does not want to be and I quote, ‘that annoying bitch who has no idea what she wants’.” 

Bucky snorted as he rolled his eyes. 

“So the point is to not find the dress, but to find all the wrong dresses?” 

“The point is to get an idea of shape and style and color.” 

“Color?” he gaped. 

“Yeah. What?” 

“Isn’t it going to be white?” 

“Most likely,” you giggled. “But it could be blush or nude. And even if it is white, you have to decide whether you want a brighter white or a warmer white.” 

“I need a drink.” 

“Oh don’t be dramatic,” you reprimanded. “We’re here for Nat so behave.” 

“I will. Where is she anyways?” 

“Running late. She had to finish up some paper work. She’ll be here soon.” 

“And what are we supposed to do in the mean time?” 

“Well, I’m going to take advantage of this time and pick out a few options. You can help or you can sulk,” you challenged. 

“Fine,” he huffed, pushing himself to his feet. “Where do we start?” 

“Since it’s Nat I’m going with the more form fitting dresses.”

“Lead the way.” 

You spent the next thirty minutes picking out a variety of style dresses for Nat to try on. Most were her typical elegant but sexy style, but you wanted to throw in a few surprises to help her narrow it down. 

That was how you found yourself in the ball gown section, transfixed by one particular dress. 

“Y/n, doll? Where’d you go?” Bucky called from the next row. 

“Over here, Buck,” you called back, still distracted. 

“That one’s pretty. But I don’t think Nat would ever try it on.” 

You hadn’t been considering it for Nat. 

“Oh, I know. I just…” you trailed off, pulling your gaze away. 

“Why don’t you try it on, doll?” Bucky suggested quietly. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Hello, my name is Carol. Can I help you, my dears?” 

You both looked over at the older saleswoman who was smiling. 

“Yes, she would like to try this one on,” Bucky lied before you could speak. 

“Oh wonderful. Let’s get you set up in a dressing room. You can go wait on the couch, young man.”

Bucky nodded and headed back towards the main floor, while she ushered you into the back. You tried to protest but it was no use. Before you knew it, you were clipped into the dress. 

“You look beautiful.” 

You were speechless as you stared at your reflection. 

“It’s… perfect.” 

Suddenly you wished that all this was real. 

“Do you want to show your young man out there? Or are you saving it until the day of?” 

“Oh, he can see it,” you shrugged. 

“Then let’s go,” she beamed, helping you lift the front of the skirt, while she gathered the back. 

Bucky was playing with his phone when you stepped onto the pedestal. You only spent a few moments looking at your reflection before turning for his opinion. 

His jaw was slack as he stared at you. 

You worried your bottom lip as you waited for any sort of comment, but all that escaped was an awed “wow”.

“Is silence a good sign with him?” Carol asked. 

“I don’t know. He’s never been silent before,” you giggled. “Earth to Bucky. James,” you called when all else failed. 

That seemed to catch his attention and he snapped his jaw shut. 

“Sorry, doll. You’re just… breathtaking. You’ve never looked more beautiful.” 

You blushed at the compliment, unable to meet his intense gaze. 

“What are you thinking, y/n? Is it a contender?” 

You scrambled to come up with a believable flaw in the dress since you were too embarrassed to admit that you were single. 

“Well, I’m just worried about dancing,” You lied. “It’s kinda big.” 

“It does take a bit of practice. Why don’t you take it for a spin?” She gestured to the open swath of floor to your right. 

“Oh, that’s…” 

“A wonderful idea. Thank you, Carol.” Bucky practically leapt to his feet, shrugging out of his leather jacket leaving him in just his black button down. 

He extended his hand to you and without thinking, you placed your hand in his. He led you away from the mirrors into the small boutique Carol had pointed out and pulled you into his arms, pressing you firmly to his chest. 

Bucky led you in a decent facsimile of a waltz, maintaining his piercing gaze; his blue eyes seemed to sparkle as you spun. Talk about breathtaking. 

When your steps slowed and fell into a comfortable swaying motion, Bucky finally spoke. 

“You are perfect, doll.” 

You wanted to scoff, but sincerity coated every word. 

“You would know. Your picture is next to the word in the dictionary.” 

He chuckled and leaned his forehead against yours and without thinking you leaned in and pressed your lips to his. He didn’t moved to deepen it, but when you pulled away he followed with a kiss of his own. 

“Can I take you on a date tonight, doll?” he asked, grinning. 

“Absolutely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my lovely friend's tags on a post about the wedding dress industry
> 
> #dfghthat’s true tho#today i watched it and spent an hour thinking about sebastiandfsgd#seb and you are best friends#one day another friend of yours leaves you two alone in the store#that she was going to choose her wedding dress but she couldn’t make it blabla#so you and seb are waiting for her to arrive#you get bored#and you both decide to ry something#the moment he sees you in a gown is magical#and you are also speechled because how on earth can a man be this perfect?#then a lady comes -ofc- and thinks you are a couple and tells you to try dancing with the dress#so that that won’t be a problem in the wedding#you interrupt her to say that you are not actually a couple but guess wHAT?#yeah you guessed it#seb thanks her and says that it’s a great idea#and then you start dancing and he holds you tight#you gasp for breath he looks so deep in your eyes#he says that you are perfect#and you tell that it’s funny coming from him because _he_ is the definition of perfection#and——-#yeah#i’ve thought about it a lot -_-


End file.
